Talk:Transylvania Polygnostic University
Do we know that Klaus, Bill, Barry, and Lucrezia all attended concurrently? It's actually just Lucrezia I'm thinking wasn't there at the same time as the rest, but it's only a hunch. Going by the Secret Blueprints, Bill was 39 when he disappeared, which puts him in the same age range as Klaus, and Barry's just two years younger than Bill. Lucrezia must have been a little younger, I'm guessing. (And wouldn't the old TPU days make a great spinoff comic? Ha.) --mnenyver 04:11, 18 March 2008 (UTC) According to the Secret Blueprints, they met in early adulthood, they were all students of Beetle's. I would assume that they met at TPU, as it would be the only link between them at that time. And yes, the TPU days would be very interesting, especially given the love triangle between Bill, Klaus, and Lucrezia. -- Vikingkingq : Oh man, I'd kill for a spinoff about the Old Guard, school days or adventuring days or... any days. —Acacia 04:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) : Diferent ages while attending university probably wouldn't been as unusual then as it is now. It isn't like they all went to college after graduating from the 12th grade. It is quite possible the brothers went there at the same time out of simplicity, and such. Of course, this is just my conjecture. --Donovan Ravenhull 06:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Picture I was looking at the article and noted that the picture shown is from the aftermath of the Baron's having to enforce his peace. Perhaps it would be better to replace it with one from 'earlier in the day' showing a more typical appearance. --Donovan Ravenhull 06:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Armory Hy found a color pictur uv de arms of TPU und oploaded it if anyvun wants to see. Altgorl 09:10, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Almost Certainly True Actually, I think the name for this wiki was made up by Corgi and not taken from anything in the books. I'm pretty sure the books referred to "Mostly True". I'd have to go find them to be sure, though. — m (talk) 22:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Don't be certain. Take a look at the faculty section of the most recent official cast list. Argadi 23:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :: :: Great beard of Zeus! I could have sworn... *goes to check printed volumes* Volume VII, in Phil's entry, says "Department of Creative History". I think it's a different name every time. — m (talk) 05:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Carson von Mekkhan, indeed! Well, inconsistencies in the canon leave us with a couple of choices. We can (a) standardize the wiki on one spelling, (b) painstakingly research which articles should get which spelling and cite a source every time, or © throw up our hands and enjoy rampant inconsistency. Myself, I vote for anything that isn't (b). --DryBrook 18:12, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I also thought the name was original, so this probably constitutes a shout out. "Squee!" as it were. ⚙Zarchne 22:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Polygnostic? Is it ever explained what polygnostic means? ---~ The accountless Avenger ::It means know enough to be afraid. --Rej ¤¤? 06:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, nice. Accountless Avenger, Rej is playing on the fact that the root Ancient Greek words poly and gnosis mean "many" and "knowledge", respectively. However, in this context I think a more plausible (albeit less witty) interpretation of the term (literally "many-knowledged") is that the university was established for the study of many academic subjects, multiple schools of thought, or both. --Undomelin 07:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Gnostic" more closely means "secret knowledge", or just "secrets". Many Secrets University? Sounds about right....--Bosda Di'Chi 15:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Canonicity of names Is there a reference in canon to the "Oxford College of Non-Intuitive Mechanics"? And is there a reference in canon to the Department of Redundancy Department? Bkharvey (talk) 18:48, July 4, 2018 (UTC) : The only canonical reference to Oxford is the recent use by Hadrian Rakethorn. I don't know of any canonical references to DRD either. Argadi (talk) 20:54, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh. So, what's our policy on jokes in the pages? Should I delete them? Bkharvey (talk) 23:35, July 4, 2018 (UTC) ::: I'm generally against them, preferring the wiki to be a scholarly work (albeit with a light tone). I did find two links for NIM: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Trivia/GirlGenius and https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/34928 , I didn't find the source behind those mentions. Argadi (talk) 12:06, July 5, 2018 (UTC)